Tu n'es qu'un idiot
by Mystigry
Summary: Lucy est blessée et Grey pense que c'est de sa faute. Heureusement que Mirajane sera là pour le remettre en place !
Je suis partit tôt ce matin, je voulais arriver à la guilde avant les autres et surtout avant Natsu. Une fois les portes de Fairy Tail passées, je gravis les marches en quatrième vitesse et cours comme si ma vie en dépendait – ce qui pourrait bien être le cas – jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je la trouve, endormie comme une princesse. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse lentement la tête. J'arrête. Elle gémit. Alors je continu, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

Je crois que je serais restais toute la journée comme ça, auprès d'elle, à regarder son visage d'ange entouré de sa couronne de cheveux d'or. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter l'intervention de Natsu qui arrive une bonne demi-heure après.

« -Bah Grey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-…

-Oi, je te parle le glaçon !

-Je suis venu voir Lucy, ça se voit pas idiot ?!

-Ah…, _il réfléchit quelques instants_ , Attends… Tu m'as appelé comment là ?! »

BAM BAM.

« -On se calme les garçons, ou vous allez finir par réveiller Lucy et elle a besoin de se reposer.

-A-Aye ! »

On part en courant avec Natsu sous l'œil noir que nous lance Erza. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, j'aurai aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec Lucy. En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment le droit d'être avec elle, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je m'assoie à une table et je repense aux récents événements : une mission avec une grosse prime, une embuscade…

Je sens soudain une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Je n'avais pas vu Mirajane et Levy arriver, trop occupé à réfléchir. Et devant l'air entendu des deux femmes, je peux clairement dire que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire, il va falloir que je trouve une feinte et vite si je ne veux pas avoir à affronter la blanche sur ce terrain là, bien trop risqué à mon goût. Mais face à une démone entremetteuse qui mettrait sa vie en jeu pour voir deux personnes s'avouer leur amour et une bleue au regard plein d'excitation, c'est pas facile et je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Heureusement cet imbécile de Natsu me sauve la mise.

« -Yosh je m'enflamme ! Oi le caleçon ambulant, viens te battre ! _Hurle t-il. »_

Enfin… je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider mais devant le regard de Mira, il désenflamme vite.

« -A-Aye, je vais aller pêcher avec Happy moi ! »

Et il s'enfuit. Traitre, lâche. Alors que pour une fois j'avais besoin de lui. Je me reprends : Non, Natsu n'est pas un lâche, mais moi oui.

« -Dis Grey, _commence Mirajane avec un sourire en coin. Je lève les yeux vers elle_. Je ne t'ai pas vu passer les portes de la guilde ce matin, je pensais que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. »

Je déglutis. Je suis cramé, ça au moins c'est clair. La démone a tout compris et elle semble même remarquer mon inquiétude puisqu'elle continu dans un grand sourire.

« -Mais en fait tu étais juste avec Lucy ! Tu voulais peut-être rester seul avec elle ? »

Je ne dis rien, de toute façon elle a compris que j'éprouvais plus qu'une simple amitié envers la blonde, à quoi bon nier ? Alors je hoche la tête.

« -KYYAAA ! Je vois déjà des petites Lucy et des petits Grey partooouuut ! »

Elle avait parlé tellement fort en tournant sur elle-même que tous les mages présents nous regardent maintenant.

« -Mira, _je murmure, agacé, pour la ramener dans notre monde_ _où il n'y a pas des petits Grey et des petites Lucy partout qui l'appellent tata_. »

Ils ont dû comprendre que ce n'était qu'un nouveau fantasme totalement improbable de la blanche, qui essayait encore de faire des siennes et que j'étais sa nouvelle victime, puisque chacun a repris son activité en rigolant. Sauf que ce n'est pas un fantasme improbable puisque je suis bel et bien amoureux de Lucy Heartfilia. Pour une fois que Mira voit juste, il faut que ça tombe sur moi.

« -Ne t'en fais pas Grey, nous ne dirons rien, _me dit Levy en posant une main sur mon épaule_ , et puis je peux déjà t'assurer que Lucy t'aime beaucoup, elle me l'a dit. »

Elle me sourit et je me sens mieux. Levy est la meilleure amie de Lucy alors si elle me dit ce genre de chose, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Je la remercie d'un sourire, puis elle s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre Gajil –toujours inséparables ces deux là, pourquoi Mira ne s'en occupe pas d'ailleurs ? -.

Celle-ci s'assoit justement en face de moi et me fait son sourire le plus rayonnant, sous le regard de Juvia, cachée un peu plus loin. Je frissonne encore plus.

« -Et c'est pour quand le mariage ?

\- Jamais, _je déclare froidement. »_

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ouverts, sans doute surprise par ma réponse et par mon ton mais je ne dit rien de plus. Elle semble attendre des explications et comme je ne les lui donne pas elle me pousse un peu je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je m'explique avec la démone, elle ne me lâchera jamais de toue façon et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire si je lui résiste. Pourquoi il n'y a que des femmes-monstres dans cette guilde ?

« -D'accord… Mais pas ici. »

Elle sourit, se lève et part de la guilde en prévenant Kinana avant. Je la suis et on arrive dans un petit parc presque vide où je m'écroule sur un banc.

« -Grey…

-Hum ?

-Tes vêtements…

-Ah merde ! J'ai dû les perdre en chemin. »

Et effectivement je ne suis plus qu'en caleçon. Moi, ça ne me gène pas tant que ça mais les gens me prenne pour une sorte de pervers obsédé. Tant pis, il va falloir faire avec.

« -Je t'écoute, Grey. »

Je soupire de nouveau. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler mais je crois que ça me fera du bien et puis même si Mira est une démone, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien à personne.

« -Tu te souviens de la mission qu'on a fait il y a quelques jours avec Lucy, Natsu, Erza et Happy ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« -Il fallait qu'on aille détruire une guilde noire qui terrorisait un village, rien de bien méchant en gros. Juste de la baston comme on aime. »

Je m'arrête en repensant à nos éternelles missions en équipe, les rires des uns et des autres, les pleurs de Lucy quand on empoche finalement une minuscule récompense qui sert à payer les réparations des dégâts qu'on a causés et non son loyer.

« -Sauf qu'ils étaient plus forts que prévu. Et ils nous ont pris au piège.

-Je sais tout ça Grey, vous vous êtes bien battu et Lucy a été blessée, mais elle va bien maintenant ! »

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y a autre chose, alors elle se tait et je continu.

« -On s'est retrouvé séparé. Erza et Natsu d'un côté et moi avec Lucy et Happy. On ne pouvait pas rejoindre les autres puisqu'on avait été entrainés dans des couloirs différents, dans les souterrains qui leur servaient de guilde. Malgré tout on s'en sortait bien, c'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose nous arrivaient. Alors on s'est battu. Je m'occupais des plus forts et Happy aidait Lucy en la prévenant des ennemis qui s'approchaient trop d'elle. On s'en sortait bien… »

J'aurais bien voulu m'en persuader mais je sais que c'est faux. J'ai peur de dire la suite mais je continu quand même, ça me fait du bien de me confier.

« -Sauf que j'avais beau en battre, il en apparaissait toujours plus et je commençais à fatiguer, Lucy aussi. Je me suis pris un coup et je suis tombé. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Lucy en difficulté avec 3 mages autour d'elle. Je voulais aller l'aider mais j'ai pensé que je devais me venger de celui qui m'avais mis à terre alors je me suis attaqué à lui. J'ai pensé que ses esprits pouvaient la protéger. Je l'ai juste abandonnée pour aller affronter d'autres ennemis. Et puis j'ai entendu un cri. »

Je commence à trembler, pas possible. Je sens aussi mes larmes arriver, incroyable. Alors je me prends la tête entre les mains et je la pose sur mes genoux. Dans cette position on pourrait croire que je suis malade. J'essaye de recommencer à parler mais je sens ma voix me lâcher elle aussi. J'ai vraiment peur de la suite. Je sens la chaleur d'une main posée sur mon dos, et je me relaxe un peu. Sans me relever pour autant, j'arrive à continuer.

« -Je… J'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu. Lucy. Elle était par terre, en sang et elle ne bougeait presque plus. Quand je l'ai vu comme ça j'ai crut que j'allai mourir sur place, que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, que j'allais devenir fou… »

Et voilà, je pleure. Je suis un pervers obsédé, malade et fleur bleue maintenant.

« -J'ai hurlé son nom encore et encore et j'ai réussit à abattre les mages qui m'entouraient. J'ai couru vers elle comme un dingue. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Oh Mira si tu savais comme elle était froide ! »

Je suis obligé de m'arrêter quelques instants, les points serrés de rage et de peur à l'évocation de ce cauchemar.

« -J'ai eu tellement peur…, _je murmure_. »

Mirajane ne dit rien, elle attend que je me calme un peu. Alors je souffle un grand coup et me force à continuer.

« -Il y avait… encore beaucoup de mages à battre. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, alors je me suis contenté de la défendre de mon corps comme j'ai pu en lui criant de rester avec moi… Mais elle, elle a sourit et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'elle était la seule responsable, qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez attention, et elle m'a dit « merci ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a remercié alors que je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger ? Natsu y arrive bien, mais moi j'ai été lâche et j'ai fui devant mes responsabilités en préférant me battre par orgueil… et j'ai failli la perdre ! Et puis l'allumette est arrivé, Happy était partit le chercher. Quand il a vu Lucy, il est devenu comme moi : fou. Mais au lieu de pleurer, comme moi, il s'est mis à tout détruire… Et il l'a sauvée alors que je n'ai été capable de rien, si ce n'est me lamenter à ses côtés… ! »

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, des larmes de rage, de tristesse, de dégout envers moi-même qui n'ai pas pu la protéger.

« -Une fois qu'il ait eu finit de tous les battre, il s'est approché de nous et il a pris Lucy dans ses bras… et il est partit sans un mot… J'étais avec elle ! J'aurai dû la protéger mais je n'ai pas réussit, j'ai échoué ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être comme Natsu ?! Je suis tellement inutile ! Je n'ai aucun droit à être à ses côtés et encore moins d'être avec elle ! »

Je crois que j'ai finit en hurlant, je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte moi-même. Anxieux et totalement vidé par mon discours, je tourne la tête vers Mirajane. Je suis sûr qu'elle va me dire que Natsu est un choix bien plus approprié que moi pour Lucy, que je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Je m'attends presque à voir du dégout dans ses yeux, au fond ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

CLAC.

Le coup est partit tout seul et je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas sentit venir. Je pose une main sur ma joue endolorie.

« -Grey Fullbuster, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

Ca je le savais déjà. Je baisse les yeux. J'avais raison, elle doit me mépriser maintenant mais je l'ai mérité alors je ne réponds pas.

« -Rhaaa ! Mais tu ne vois pas que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ?! »

Je relève la tête, intrigué. Mes larmes continuent à couler, mais moins fort.

« -Lucy est suffisamment grande pour pouvoir se battre seule, et pour prendre des décisions seule. Si elle avait pensé être vraiment en difficulté, elle t'aurait appelé, parce qu'elle a confiance en toi et qu'elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour elle. Et maintenant tu parles de l'abandonner ?! Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? A ton avis comment elle va le prendre, hein ?! Elle va être dévastée et va s'en vouloir énormément, elle va penser que tu l'abandonnes parce que tu penses qu'elle est faible ! »

Etre face à une Mirajane en colère, prête à se transformer en Satan soul pour vous faire la peau est bien plus qu'effrayant. Dorénavant je n'aurais plus aussi peur d'Erza, je crois. Je continu dans mon mutisme, totalement surpris par le débit de parole de la démone qui attire les regards sur nous. Mais ça je m'en fiche, elle est en train de me dire des choses plus qu'importantes à mes yeux.

« -Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Elle t'a remercié parce qu'elle était heureuse que tu l'aides ! Quand elle s'est réveillée hier, la première chose qu'elle a faite à été de demander comment tu allais, elle était inquiète pour toi et émue. Emue parce que tu l'as protégée avec ton propre corps ! Elle nous a demandé de te remercier encore et encore avant qu'on arrive enfin à la faire dormir! »

Je sursaute, surpris et regarde Mira droit dans les yeux. Je n'en savais rien.

« -Lucy t'aime, espèce d'idiot et il n'y a bien que toi pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte ! »

Mira continu à hurler après moi mais je ne l'écoute plus. Elle a dit ce que voulais le plus entendre. Lucy m'aime. Vraiment ? Je peux croire en ces belles paroles ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai vraiment le droit d'être avec Luce ? J'ai peur. Mais pas la même peur qu'avant. Peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge, que Lucy ne m'aime pas, qu'elle en aime un autre. Natsu peut-être ? Il est toujours avec elle et ils sont meilleurs amis, en plus c'est lui qui l'a ramené à la guilde. Et si c'était Luxus ? Depuis les jeux, ils s'entendent plutôt bien et il n'arrête de venir embêter Lucy, ça la fait beaucoup rougir. Et si… Non, il faut que j'arrête ou je vais vraiment finir par devenir dingue. En plus Mira a arrêté son monologue, elle a dû se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais plus. Elle me regarde.

« -Hein ?, _je lance d'un air paumé. Super Grey, super… »_

Elle soupire et se rassoit à côté de moi.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici avec moi ? Tu n'as pas une princesse à aller réveiller ? »

Je la regarde avec encore plus d'étonnement. Mais elle se contente de me sourire et de me lâcher un petit « aller file » que j'entends à peine, je suis déjà loin.

Si Lucy m'aime je dois en avoir le cœur net. J'essaye de ne pas espérer en vain, la chute pourrait être douloureuse. Je pense à Juvia et à tout ce que j'ai pus lui faire et d'un seul coup je me rends compte que je lui dois des excuses, je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec elle et maintenant que je suis dans sa situation, je la comprends mieux…

J'arrive enfin à la guilde, je m'y engouffre et fonce à l'étage. Natsu, revenu de sa partie de pêche, essaie de me provoquer une nouvelle fois en duel. Je l'ignore royalement sous les yeux amusés de la guilde. Mais au moment de passer la porte de l'infirmerie, j'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux parce qu'elle pourrait bien partager mes sentiments, ou si je dois être inquiet qu'elle puisse me rejeter. Et si c'est le cas, arriverais-je à lui faire face de nouveau ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je suis toujours bloqué devant la porte, une main sur la poignée mais incapable de la tourner.

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je me fais surprendre encore une fois –je n'aime vraiment pas ça-, cette fois par Gajil qui ouvre la porte brusquement et me pousse à l'intérieur. Je titube mais j'arrive à garder mon équilibre, je fonce vers la porte mais trop tard, je suis enfermé. J'entends vaguement un « Ghihi, une bonne chose de faite » derrière la porte, ainsi que de nombreux rires. Dés que je sors d'ici, j'étripe Gajil et tous ceux qui étaient dans le coup !

« -Grey ? »

Merde. La princesse est réveillée. Je me retourne très lentement vers elle et lui fais un sourire hésitant auquel elle répond par l'un de ses grands sourires lumineux qui me font craquer. Je la détaille du regard et constate que ses blessures sont presque toutes guéries, il lui reste cependant quelques bandages. D'un seul coup je repense à cette fichue mission et je me sens mal. C'est de ma faute si elle est là. Si seulement j'avais su la protéger ! Est-ce que mon erreur laissera des cicatrices sur sa belle peau laiteuse ? J'entends Mira dans ma tête et j'essaie de reprendre mon calme.

« -Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle et … Tu as pleuré ? »

Elle se redresse sur son lit, laissant tomber ses couvertures, ce qui laisse apparaitre un morceau de chair. Je me détourne, gêné et honteux qu'elle ait vu mes yeux rougis.

« -Hum.

-Grey… Erza m'a dit que tu t'en voulais pour ce qui est arrivé, mais je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien ! Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée ! Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais en ce moment. »

Elle me regarde avec de ces yeux…Comme si elle me suppliait de la croire. Ses paroles me réconfortent. Je lui fais un petit sourire et elle parait soulagée. Il va maintenant falloir que j'entame la deuxième partie de la discussion, à savoir : mes sentiments et les siens. Ca s'annonce difficile, je ne suis pas vraiment très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

« -Hum hum. Euh… En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

Elle me fixe d'un air innocent et je me sens rougir. Merde, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Gêné, je me rapproche d'elle et je m'assois sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle attend que je parle. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre moi ! Alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête : je lui attrape violement le poignet et la tire vers moi pour qu'elle se retrouve au creux de mes bras. Je peux sentir son cœur s'accélérer, tout comme le mien.

« -G-Grey… je … tu … Tu me fais un peu mal… »

Je la relâche vite et je me tourne pour me retrouver dos à elle. Ca commence mal.

« -D-Désolé. »

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle a porté son poignet à sa bouche. Elle est aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et semble totalement perdue. Je la trouve terriblement mignonne comme ça mais je me souviens que je suis exactement comme elle… Qu'est –ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, sérieusement !?

« -Non, c'est bon… De quoi… tu voulais me parler ?

-Ah euh… »

Il faut vite que je réfléchisse à une manière d'aborder le sujet avec tact, sinon elle va vraiment finir par penser que je suis fou. Et à force de me le dire, je crois que je vais vraiment le devenir.

« -Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu aimes Natsu ?! »

Crétin. Super comme approche avec tact. Si Mirajane m'entend, je peux être sûr de passer un sal quart d'heure pour cause de crétinité avérée.

« -H-Hein !? Non, bien sûr que non et tu le sais bien ! Natsu est mon meilleur ami, peut-être même un frère pour moi mais c'est tout. »

Sa voix est totalement paniquée, j'ai dû la surprendre. D'ailleurs, ça aurait surpris n'importe qui. Je suis quand même un peu soulagée par sa réponse.

« -Et Luxus, tu l'aimes ? »

Mais pourquoi je continu là-dessus moi ? Surtout que le dragon slayer doit être en train de nous écouter et doit bien s'amuser. Mais je n'arrive pas à enlever cette boule de jalousie en moi. Je veux être certain qu'elle n'aime personne. Enfin, personne d'autre que moi.

« -Luxus ? C'est un ami. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon mais c'est juste un ami. En plus je suis sûr que Mira est folle de lui ! Ahah ! »

Je souris à mon tour. Oui, c'est fort probable et à l'heure actuel le dragon slayer doit être en train d'en baver avec la démone –qui j'en suis sûr lui demande de retranscrire tout ce qu'on se dit-.

« -Et… Et Léon ?

-Qu'est ce que vient faire Léon dans cette conversation ? Tu es bizarre Grey, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Oui tiens, pourquoi j'ai parlé de Léon déjà ? Peut-être parce qu'on a toujours été rivaux… Je jette un coup d'œil à Lucy. Elle est en train de me regarder, les sourcils froncés. Voyant que je tourne mon visage vers elle, elle en profite pour s'avancer et poser une main sur mon front, comme pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de température. Elle doit me trouver chaud étant donné que je rougis comme un dingue –encore- devant ce geste inattendu et surtout devant la vue plongeante que m'offre son décolté. Je détourne –encore- vivement la tête. Je l'entends se remettre en place dans son lit et soupirer. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me retourne brusquement vers elle et plonge mon regard dans le sien. L'effet est immédiat. Elle sursaute puis se remet à rougir. Au moins maintenant on est deux.

« -Et moi ? »

Ma voix est plus violente que ce que j'aurais voulu alors je reprends, plus doucement.

« -Et moi, tu m'aimes ? »

Et commença le moment d'attente le plus long de toute ma vie. Sa bouche est ouverte mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle ne répond rien. Je sens les larmes monter. Les minutes s'écoulent et elle ne parle toujours pas, elle ne répondra rien. Elle ne m'aime pas, je suis juste un ami, peut-être un frère, mais c'est tout. Il faut que je sorte d'ici et vite, quitte à défoncer la porte. Je baisse la tête pour lui cacher mes larmes et avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir, je lui caresse gentiment la tête pour la rassurer.

Je fais quelques pas et me passe une main sur le visage pour essuyer l'eau qui coule de mes yeux. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Toujours fermée, comme je le pensais. Je commence à prépare mon sort quand je sens une petite main me retenir le bras. Je sursaute. C'est sa main à elle. Puis je sens deux bras m'entourer puis une tête se poser contre mon dos nu. Je me retiens de bouger. Il ne faut pas que je bouge. C'est peut-être un rêve ou juste une feinte pour me dire « désolée » mais pour le moment je veux juste profiter de cette chaleur et de la douceur qu'elle m'apporte.

« -Oui…, _murmure t- elle_. »

Oui ? Oui quoi ? Je suis en panique, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce qu'elle attend de moi en me disant « oui » ? Ca m'énerve, ses bras autour de moi m'empêche de réfléchir correctement, ses mains posées sur mon torse font battre mon cœur plus vite, ses seins appuyés contre mon dos font monter en moi une boule de plaisir. Il faut que je m'en aille, que je fuis. Loin. Très loin d'elle et de toutes ces tentations. Je sens qu'elle me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, comme si elle avait compris ce à quoi je pensais. Et puis je craque.

Je l'attrape fermement et la plaque contre la porte, la maintenant prisonnière entre le bois et mon corps. J'ai chaud. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je vois trouble. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Le sang pulse dans mes veines à une vitesse phénoménale. Tout ça à cause d'elle.

Soudain je sens sa main contre mon torse, qui dessine les contours de mes pectoraux. Je retiens mon souffle. Et je panique de nouveau. Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille dans un moment pareil dans une situation pareille, alors qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi ?

Et puis elle m'embrasse. Je crois que je viens de disjoncter. Je reste un long moment sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans les siens. La douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes me surprend. Et quand elle se sépare finalement de moi, je la regarde.

Elle a dû comprendre que j'étais perdu et que je ne comprenais pas son geste. Elle rougit et émet un petit rire avant de déclarer à mon oreille « Tu n'es qu'un idiot Grey Fullbuster. Mais un idiot que j'aime ». Cette fois c'est moi qui réagit. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Je la sers le plus fort possible dans mes bras pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, avec le sourire le plus idiot au monde collé au visage –oui, visiblement je suis bien un idiot, c'est confirmé, lu et approuvé-. Je me détache lentement d'elle et constate qu'elle a le même sourire béat que moi. Et je l'embrasse. D'abord tendrement puis plus intensément. On finit par se séparer, haletant, et on se sourit.

« -Je t'aime Lucy. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle vient se blottir contre moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la repose dans son lit. Après tout elle est encore blessée mais cette fois-ci je ne partirai pas. Même Erza et son célèbre regard noir ne pourront me faire partir. J'entends derrière la porte des cris de joie, puis quelqu'un dire « maintenant il reste Mira et Luxus ! » suivi d'un grand BOOM ! J'avais raison finalement : Mira avait bien demandé à Luxus et Gajil de nous espionner. Pour cette fois, je ne dirais rien, je lui dois beaucoup et puis si je commence à me mêler de ses histoires avec Luxus, je ne suis pas sûr d'en sortir indemne. Je reporte mon attention sur Lucy à qui je tiens toujours la main. Elle s'est endormie, tout ceci conjugué à ses blessures a dû la fatiguer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Oui, je suis un idiot. Mais l'idiot le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure :**_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à les reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^_

 _Personnellement, je suis plutôt satisfaite même si j'ai un peu peur que la personnalité de Grey ne soit pas respectée… Vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon je le trouve tout mignon à la fin quand il ne comprend pas la réponse de Lucy (un peu bête non ? XD), et Mirajane joue vraiment le rôle de confidente, ce qui change de ses plans tordus pour mettre tout le monde en couple !_

 _Voilà voilà ! A bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
